mirrorsedgefandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror's Edge Catalyst
Mirror's Edge 2 is the upcoming prequelGriffiths, Brendan (June 10, 2013) New Mirror’s Edge Game Is Officially A Prequel The No Sleep Gamer to Mirror's Edge and is currently in development by DICE. It will be published by EA around 2015 and will revolve around Faith's past. Production The writer of the original Mirrors Edge, Rhianna Pratchett, will not be the writer for the next one. History In October 2008, the game's senior producer, Owen O'Brien, suggested that EA plans to turn the game into a trilogy by saying, "the story we're telling at the moment is kind of a trilogy, a three-story arc." The production of a sequel to Mirror's Edge was confirmed by EA Games Europe senior vice president Patrick Söderlund in a June 2009 interview with Videogamer.com. In February 2011, it was reported that development on Mirror's Edge 2 had been "stopped" after EA rejected a prototype submitted for a sequel. EA later clarified that they consider Mirror's Edge "an important franchise", but otherwise had no further announcements It has been confirmed by Frank Gibeau that Mirror's Edge 2 will be built upon the Frostbite 3 engine, allowing for stunning physics effects and graphics. September, 05, 2012 - EA: No more only single-player games on PlayStation 4,Xbox ONE In November 2012, a former executive producer of the Battlefield franchise tweeted that Mirror's Edge 2 was in production . There was no comment whatsoever from EA. May, 2013 - Amazon.de and Amazon.it listed Mirror's Edge 2 exclusive for XBOX ONE Mirror's Edge 2 appears on EA Help Site June, 03, 2013 - Mirror's Edge 2 and 3 domains are registered by EA (mirrorsedge2.com/.net and mirrorsedge3.com/.net) June, 04, 2013 - DICE Vice-president Karl-Magnus Troedsson said in a video that "we have surprises" for E3 2013, along with Battlefield 4 June, 10, 2013 - Mirror's Edge 2 was officially announced for PC, Xbox One and PlayStation 4 at EA's E3 Pre-Show. June 12, 2013 - EA Labels president Frank Gibeau states that Mirror's Edge (2) is an "open-world action adventure game" and is also a prequel/reboot. December 5, 2013 - DICE claimed a halt on Battlefront ''and ''Mirror's Edge ''until the problems with ''Battlefield 4's online mode are totally fixed. January 8, 2014 - Rhianna Pratchett announces that she will not return to write the game's story. March 12, 2014 - Mirror's Edge 2 details are leaked , new information such as the new 2016 release date was published. June 9, 2014 - Mirror's Edge 2 features on E3. A prototype-like gameplay was briefly shown. It is suggested the new Mirror's Edge will focus on Faith, and why she is who she is. Focus has been on more varied gameplay for the Runners. It is also suggested they serve a greater purpose than in the first game. Screenshots SS 1.png SS 2.png SS 3.png|Faith getting her tattoos SS 4.png mirrors edge 2.png|Shot of Silvine building from E3 reveal trailer. Mirrors-edge-vista.jpg|New concept art for Mirror's Edge 2 teasing E3 Me e3 2014 vidscreencap 06.jpg|A shot from the E3 Mirror's edge presentation. It shows its combat system. Mirrors-edge-downtown.jpg| A leaked wallpaper of Mirror's Edge. Mirrors-edge-enemy.jpg| Videos References External Links Homepage FaceBook Page Twitter Page YouTube Channel Category:Media Category:Series